


Revolving Door

by RebaJean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Short form original poetry.





	1. Chapter 1

Lantern Form

~ ~ ~

Welcome

these dark days

like paper lantern softly glowing

lighting twisty pathway

home.

~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Whether?

~ ~ ~

grey clouds mist the earth

chill winds hint of snow to come

perhaps white Christmas

~ ~ ~


	3. Chapter 3

relics of holidays past

~ ~ ~

leylandii cypress

brittle branches droop forlorn

wilting in corner

~ ~ ~


	4. Enticing odors

*~*~*~*

 

Enticing odors

 

from the apartment next door

 

foods I cannot eat

 

*~*~*~*


End file.
